Under Suspicion
by Shadow Vivian
Summary: A missing personmurder enquiry is taking the Mushroom Kingdom by storm. Because of who is involved Peach and Mario are failing to see eye to eye and Luigi is struggling to cope.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Suspicion.**

**Summery**: A missing person/murder enquiry is taking the Mushroom Kingdom by storm. Because of who is involved Peach and Mario are failing to see eye to eye and Luigi is struggling to cope.

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning when the Mario brother's household was disturbed by loud banging on their front door. It came to no surprise to Luigi that it was he who had to get out of bed and answer it. In a rush he got dressed and flew downstairs, upon opening the door he came face to face with two toad policemen.

"Erm? Can I help you?" he asked, not sure as to why they would be at his home at such an early time in the morning.

"Yes as a matter of fact you can. We need to do some random enquiries," One of the policemen said flatly.

Luigi moved to the side of the door and allowed the policemen to enter the house. He led them to the kitchen where they sat down and stared at Luigi sternly.

"Mr Mario, when was the last time you saw the Princess of Sarasaland?" The first policeman asked. Luigi was a little puzzled by this and a little worried.

"Has something happened to Daisy?" He asked slightly alarmed. The policemen looked at each other with suspicion.

"I repeat, when was the last time you saw the Princess of Sarasaland?" The policeman asked putting great emphasis on the word Princess.

"It would have been last week. Yeah, we were at Peach's party," Luigi answered.

"Princess Peach's party?" The second policeman asked. Luigi nodded, he couldn't help but wonder where this was going.

"The very same party where Daisy turned you down flat?" The first policeman asked. Luigi sighed and nodded. The second policeman wrote this down on a small notebook and looked deadly serious.

"Where you aware that Daisy had remained in the Mushroom Kingdom?" The second policeman asked eyeing Luigi carefully. Luigi looked at him and shook his head. Why were they asking him these silly questions?

"Finally, where were you last night at around nine thirty?" The policemen asked him, both their gazes fixed on the green clad plumber.

"I was here,"

"All night?"

"Yes with my brother,"

As if on cue, at that very moment a rather tired looking Mario entered the kitchen. He looked at the policemen and then at Luigi before registering that something was going on.

"Mr Mario, where were you last night?" The second policeman asked Mario, whose reply was exactly the same as Luigi's. The policemen appeared satisfied by this answer and stood up to leave.

"Wait, before you go…what's this all about?" Mario asked feeling a little left out.

"Oh. Miss Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland has gone missing and it looks like she ran into a case of foul play," The first policeman replied passively. Both brothers looked at each other with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What do you mean foul play?" Mario asked.

"The hotel room that she was staying in was trashed and is covered in blood. What other kind of foul play is there?" The first policeman said rudely before exiting the kitchen, followed by his colleague.

The Mario brothers quickly followed the policemen without much hesitation. However the policemen were just getting into their car.

"Which hotel was she staying at? You could at least tell us that!"

Luigi shouted.

"That boy is none of your business but I dare say it'll be in the papers soon," The policemen said before driving off.

Luigi was in shock. He just couldn't believe what he had heard. Something had happened to the woman he was in love with but no one would give him any straight answers. He looked at his brother helplessly.

"Don't worry Luigi we'll get to the bottom of this!" Mario said reassured.

"But how?" Luigi said feeling like he was about to cry.

"Wait here a moment," Mario said as he ran back into the house. In a few moments later he returned with his car keys. He smiled at Luigi and beckoned for him to get into the car.

"Where are we going?" Luigi asked curiously.

"It's not hard to know where Daisy stayed, she always stays in the same place. I thought you would have known that bro," Mario said as he started to drive off.

"Ah! The Mushroom Hall Hotel. Where all the famous people stay," Luigi said, mentally telling himself off for not thinking about that.

The journey to the Mushroom Hall Hotel was a very subdued one. No one dared mention what they were thinking and what they were thinking wasn't very good. Luigi couldn't help but think the worst, what if something terrible happened to her? What if she had been kidnapped? What if she was…? He couldn't bear it.

Eventually they reached the hotel and Mario had been correct. The front of the Hotel was crawling with police and the public alike, everyone wanting answers. Mario and Luigi parked their car and joined the masses of toads and humans alike.

Mario and Luigi watched as the police tried to get the public into an orderly fashion. It wasn't long before the camera crews of various T.V stations had appeared. Mario and Luigi tried to keep their heads down; if they were spotted they wouldn't get away. They stood to the side and listened to the speculation of many people.

"Well I heard that she staged it herself…you know because Peach is more famous..." One toad said knowingly.

"Nah! I heard she was being stalked…by you know who…."Another toad added. Luigi and Mario looked at each other and shook their heads. Honestly, the things people made up. However, the stalking theory wasn't too far off from what the police had suspected.

"Ahem!" The Chief Inspector called out to the crowd. Everyone looked at him; he was about to address the press and the public.

"At the moment we are treating this case as a missing person case. Though foul play hasn't been ruled out at this point. We can confirm that we are looking for a man who was seen to be visiting the Princess Daisy of Sarasaland at half eight last night,"

Luigi looked at Mario, hoping he would dismiss what the Chief Inspector was saying, but he didn't. He turned back to watch the Chief Inspector and spotted another policeman whispering something to him. The Chief Inspector nodded and addressed the crowds again.

"It has just been confirmed that we have now arrested a man in connection with the Princess's disappearance,"

After finding out that last bit of information Mario convinced Luigi that they should go home. After all he didn't want to talk to the press, they would only highlight Luigi and Daisy's non-existent relationship.

When they got home Luigi didn't say anything. He was in too much shock. The only time he did speak was the moment when Mario wanted to turn the telly on, but Luigi couldn't face watching it for fear of seeing the unthinkable.

Hours passed on without Luigi saying much, much to Mario's dismay. Mario himself wondered who the person was that had been arrested. He wanted to turn the telly on and find out but out of respect for Luigi he didn't.

At mid-afternoon there was a soft rap at the door. Luigi looked at Mario and shook his head. Mario stood up and answered it but to his delight it was Peach.

"Oh Mario! It's just dreadful," She cried out as she walked in.

"I know; I just can't believe it. Luigi's in pieces," Mario answered.

"Him of all people though!" Peach cried out in anguish. Mario blinked at her.

"He did love her Peach, why wouldn't be upset," He said with a hint of anger. How could she be so heartless? Peach was taken aback by the tone in his voice.

"Mario? You can't seriously defend him? After what he's done!" She said incredulously.

"He's my brother, he's upset so yeah I can!" He retorted. Peach looked at him puzzled.

"You don't know do you?" She asked quietly. Now it was his turn to look puzzled.

"Know what?" He asked. Peach sighed sadly and walked over to the telly and turned it on. She picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels.

"Peach, we don't want to watch the telly, now tell me what's going on," Mario said impatiently.

"Look," Peach whispered as she pointed to the telly. Both Mario and Luigi looked at the telly and were shocked by what they saw.

The news reporter was outside a house they knew too well. They watched as the footage revealed the police arresting…

"Waluigi? You're kidding?" Mario exclaimed. Peach nodded and flicked the telly off.

"Apparently he went round to see her at half eight last night, the cleaner saw him," Peach said glumly.

"Peach you don't think that he would do anything awful to her…do you?" Mario asked. Sure Waluigi was a git but he wouldn't be so…evil.

"Well why not? He has been obsessing over her for years!" Peach said arguably.

"I don't think he would harm her, he likes her too much Peach. Besides I know my cousin well enough," Mario argued back.

"What about my cousin Mario! She's disappeared and it has something to do with Waluigi!" Peach yelled angrily. Why wasn't he seeing sense?

"Anyone could have gone in after Waluigi left!" Mario yelled back. Luigi watched them battle it out. He was starting to get a headache and decided to take matters into his own hands. Picking up the keys to his car he walked right out of the house without being noticed.

As he got into his car he could still hear the warring couple argue. He sighed, there was only one-way to be sure of which one was closest to the truth. He needed to know whether his cousin did have something to do with Daisy.

He headed towards the Police Station and decided to put the radio on. Any information would be welcomed at the moment. How he wished he'd braved the telly earlier on.

"…_Suspicion is rife that the Princess of Sarasaland has been murdered_…"

Luigi shook his head as he listened to the radio.

"…_The police have now issued a statement regarding the Princess. They have said a possible murder weapon has been located in the Hotel room in which she was staying_..."

Luigi's heart sank. Would he ever see Daisy again?

"…_Waluigi has now been arrested on suspicion of murder_…"

Luigi turned the radio off. He'd heard enough. He was now very determined to find out the truth.

He reached the police station and noticed that there was a lot of the press hanging around. He sighed to himself. He didn't want to answer any questions. He left his car in a nearby car park and walked up the steps and into the police station. He had many questions thrown at him but he ignored them.

He walked into the foyer and straight up to the desk at the front. A plump angry looking toad sat there glaring at people.

"Mr Luigi what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to see Waluigi…" He replied. She looked at him curiously. It was widely known that the two cousins did not get on at all. She wondered if he was here to cause trouble. As if he read her thoughts he added to his earlier sentence.

"I don't believe he did anything wrong. I just want to see him for myself," Luigi said almost pleadingly. The woman didn't answer him back and put out a call for a member of the police force to come out into the foyer.

Luigi waited patiently for something to happen. Eventually someone came out to see him. It was the Chief Inspector himself.

"You requested to see Waluigi?" He asked and Luigi nodded. Suddenly he felt a little nervous. He now wasn't sure whether he did want to see Waluigi.

"You can have half an hour with him," The Chief Inspector said flatly. Luigi muttered a thank you and briefly wondered about what he was getting himself into.

The Chief Inspector led Luigi down a corridor and into an interrogation room. Luigi walked in without the Inspector who just stared at him blankly. Luigi spotted Waluigi sitting at the table in the middle of the room, his head in his hands. Luigi also noticed a policeman standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. Luigi sat down on a spare chair on the other side of the table to Waluigi.

"Erm…" Luigi had no idea what he was supposed to say. Waluigi finally looked up at him. He looked tired and worn.

"I suppose you're here to accuse me of something as well?" He asked bitterly.

"Nope, actually I don't believe that you did anything," Luigi responded quietly.

"You're on your own then…." Waluigi said still keeping his harsh bitter tone.

Luigi didn't respond to this, he just looked over at his cousin. He knew he didn't do it deep down.

"Why are you here anyway?" Waluigi broke the silence.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright…" Luigi said, not actually giving the real reason.

"Like you care…" Was the only response he got in return.

"Any way what were you doing going to see Daisy…?" he really wanted to know.

"Nothing…" Waluigi responded coyly. He was hiding something.

"Don't lie..." Luigi said with a sigh.

"Fine, I was going to ask her if she wanted to come for a drink…that's all,"

Luigi watched his rival closely. He realised that Waluigi still actually liked her and was probably now going to pay for that attraction. Luigi didn't feel totally comfortable talking about his attraction for Daisy so he changed the conversation.

"Has anyone else visited you yet?" Luigi asked, not really interested but it was the first thing that came into his head.

"Nope,"

"Not even Wario?" Luigi asked surprised. Waluigi gave a low chuckle.

"Nope, he doesn't even want to know me now. He's afraid it'll affect WarioWare Inc."

"I know you'll probably mock me for this and at some point in my life I'll probably regret it but I'll do all I can to get you out of here," Luigi told his old adversary.

Soon the half hour was up and Luigi bid Waluigi farewell. He was determined to stick by his words no matter how hard it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo! I updated! My quickest update ever! Wee! Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2.**

They had been arguing for some time now and neither Peach nor Mario had noticed that Luigi had vanished. It was Peach who first noticed his absence. She stopped what she was about to say and started looking about the room. Mario watched her in amazement, even in an argument she could still find time to do something else.

"Erm, Mario…where's Luigi?" Peach asked still scanning the room. Mario looked around and realised he wasn't there.

"Well if I hadn't been arguing with you I might have noticed where my little brother had gone!" Mario answered testily. Peach glared at him.

"Don't you dare blame for your pig headedness," She said as she started to storm out of the front door. Mario watched her leave and sighed in annoyance. Feeling a little guilty at his treatment of her he felt he should follow her and apologise.

"Peach wait…" He called out after her.

Peach didn't answer back, but she did stop at the garden gate. She was watching something down the road. Mario caught up to her and realised that Luigi's car was headed in their direction. They both stood and watched as Luigi pulled up by their side and got out of the car. He looked at them and shook his head.

"Finished arguing?" He asked, knowing full well that Peach would have most likely walked out on his brother.

"Where in gods name have you been?!" Demanded Mario. Luigi saw the worried look on his face and decided to tell them the truth.

"I've been to the police station. I respect your opinion Peach and I do care for daisy but I honestly doubt that Waluigi did anything untoward to Daisy," Luigi said. Peach looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to take such an action.

"How is he?" Peach asked, not sure on what to say.

"Like you care…you already have him down as guilty!" Mario muttered. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest Mario. He's not too good, but then what do you expect? Me…his great rival being the only one to visit him and all. Oh and the fact that he is probably now public enemy number one in two Kingdoms…" Luigi said shaking his head.

"Well if you honestly think he didn't do it then I believe you…" Peach said begrudgingly. Mario scowled at her.

"Oh sure, when he says it you agree," Mario muttered again. Peach and Luigi both ignored him.

Luigi then proceeded to go into more detail about his visit to the police station. As Luigi retold these events, the man accused was now midway through an interrogation. Apparently because of his uncooperativeness two more capable detectives had stepped into the breach.

One was a young human woman, who despite looking young she appeared worn and fragile. This would be a misconception, as Waluigi would be yet to discover. Her colleague was a small toad, who was middle-aged. He had a rough look about him would be no push over.

The three of them were seated in Interrogation Room B. Waluigi was slouched in his chair on one side of the table. The two detectives sat on the opposite side, both giving him stern looks.

"Why don't you make this easier for yourself? Tell us what happened to Daisy," The toad detective said sternly.

"Once again, I do not know what happened to her. When I left her she was fine," Waluigi answered. He was getting pretty fed up of repeating himself.

"Why would she be fine in your company?" The young woman asked, her green eyes fixed upon Waluigi.

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's widely known that she hates your guts…so again I ask why would she be fine?" She asked again.

"It's widely known because the papers write this trash and probably because they have some grand idea's of her and that girl Luigi getting together…" he replied bitterly.

"Oh so your jealous of their relationship?" The woman asked again.

"They don't have a relationship…" He responded flatly.

"Are you jealous of his popularity?" She pressed further. He looked at her and laughed.

"What has this got to do with anything?" He asked; her questions seemed pointless.

"It's got everything to do with the case. Want to know what I think?" The toad spoke to him this time.

"Do I have a choice?" Waluigi asked.

"I think you were jealous of them and their friendship. You went over to her room and argued with her and then you did what ever it was you did to her…" The toad said, obviously thinking he was clever.

"You should be a novelist. I'm not denying that I went round there, but it was to only ask her out for a drink. I was gone by nine," Waluigi told them…again.

"No one saw you leave…" The woman said as this condemned him. Waluigi smirked.

"No one sees me take showers either but that doesn't mean I don't, does it?"

The woman fidgeted uncomfortably. A tinge of red crept into her cheeks and Waluigi suddenly felt he was in control of this farce.

"Now don't be clever. I wouldn't be in you're position!" The woman snapped.

"You don't have any proof that I did anything to Daisy, you're just basing your facts on hear say," Waluigi snapped back.

"No one believes that you're innocent. We have witnesses who saw you enter her room and never leave. We have countless witness's who have seen Daisy turn you down flat and express her hatred for you. Yet you seem to think we will believe that when you left Daisy she was alright!?" The toad barked at him.

"Did she agree to go out for a drink with you?" The woman asked softly, after regaining her composure. Waluigi eyed her up. He smiled at her and responded without hesitation.

"No. Maybe when I'm done here you and me…?" He said knowing full well that she was squirming in her seat.

"I ask you not to speak to me like that otherwise you'll be in more trouble," She replied staring into his eyes as if trying to prove a point. Again a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Her colleague coughed loudly.

"Perhaps Ruth you should go get a glass of water and compose yourself," He told his colleague with a warning tone. She nodded and gave Waluigi one last look before she left the room temporarily. Waluigi watched her leave and didn't take his eyes off the door for sometime after she left. This point was irritating Ruth's colleague with the way the interview was going.

"Right, let's stop playing games!" he snapped testily.

"She's nice…" Waluigi muttered with a sly grin. He leaned backwards on his chair and only had two legs of the chair touching the floor.

"I think we should end this interview…" He said with a yawn.

"I think not, you still haven't told us exactly what happened on the night Daisy disappeared!" Yelled the irate toad. Waluigi was enjoying this, he had already gotten to most of the constabulary, he now seen off the most experienced woman detective and was almost rid of the toad sat in front of him.

"Fine…I went to the hotel at half eight. Daisy let me into her room and I apologised for all the stuff I've put her through. I asked her for a drink and she declined. I went home rejected…as usual… and went to bed…then I…actually I don't suppose you want to know what I did then, not being any witnesses and all…" He said as he smirked.

This bit of rudeness was the last straw for the toad and he stood up and slammed his fists onto the table.

"Fine have it your way! We'll end this farcical interview and continue it when you've had enough of playing games! But believe me you will-be-going-down!" He snapped at Waluigi before exiting the interview room. In now time two other police officers came in and escorted Waluigi to his cell.

Back at the Mario brother's house, Luigi had finished telling Peach and Mario about his visit to the police station. Peach bit her lip and felt a little guilt about already having Waluigi down as guilty.

No one really knew what to say and sat in an awkward silence. The silence was disturbed however when the local paper was rammed through the letterbox. Peach was the one to go and retrieve it.

"Why bother reading it Peach?" Mario asked. Peach looked at him.

"So we know what Waluigi's up against. You know the press weren't his biggest fan before this…" She replied thoughtfully. Luigi though this was a good idea, Mario however was sceptical.

"It's just a bunch of nonsense though Peach, you know that!"

"I know, but this is the first '_murder_' case the Mushroom Police Departments had for years so they'll probably use any information they can, no matter how far from the truth it gets," Peach reasoned, Mario nodded in understanding.

Peach opened the paper and shook her head. She laid the article down on the table for all three of them to read. Luigi sighed in dismay at the paper.

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't they?" Luigi said as he read the story.

Peach read it and snorted in laughter. Luigi looked at her sharply.

"Sorry it's just that they claim Waluigi is in love with her…"

Mario interrupted her.

"He is…isn't he?"

"Yes, well I think he is, any way listen to this…"_He has proposed on numerous occasions and has sent many romantic advances towards her. Rumours are that he even wrote her a poem"…_as if Waluigi would ever be romantic," Peach giggled. The other two laughed quietly.

"They're making him out to be some deranged lunatic who is obsessed with her and frequently stalks her…" Mario said in a more serious tone. The others nodded.

"It's not looking good for him…" Peach conceded.

"Well I'm not giving up on him…" Luigi said determinedly.

The rest of the day was spent with the threesome discussing ways in which they could help their friend (if that was the right term). Luigi was positive that Daisy was still alive he could feel it in his bones.


End file.
